


A Lousy Date

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-12
Updated: 2000-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's date turns out bad. In so, it turns out good.





	A Lousy Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Lousy Date

Title: A Lousy Date  
Author: Pita Patter  
Archive: sure, anywhere just let me know, please.  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17, slash, graphic stuff, not much of a plot.  
Teaser: Ray's date turns out bad. In so, it turns out good.  
Disclaimer: Characters are Alliance's, yadda yadda yadda. Big sigh.

 

A Lousy Date

 

Constable Benton Fraser sighed and rubbed his eyebrow absently. His sore back was complaining, and his head seemed to be throbbing in pain, as he put away the few last items that needed to be put away before he headed home. As Ben moved around, the Consulate was quiet, not an unusual circumstance considering it was a little after 1:30 a.m. The reception at the Hilton Towers for a few foreign delegations had been a success.

Ben knew, of course, that much of his current foul mood had nothing to do with his exhaustion due to his dedication to the success of the banquet. Lately he was having a hard time controlling his feelings towards his partner Ray Vecchio. It was getting hard to be around Ray, to watch his fluid motion, to scent his natural odours, to feel his energy...

Dealing with romantic feelings was not something his family had taught him, lest when those feeling were focused on a loud, brash, sexy Italian Catholic cop. Ben was sure Ray did not return those feelings. That unrequited love broke Ben's heart, but intellectually he accepted his situation. Ben was sure that revealing the way he felt would cost him their friendship. That was something he could not accept. So he would shut up and carry on as if those feelings never existed. 

Normally Ben was able to act as such. Lately, however the Mountie was overwhelmed, and the situation was getting totally out of hand. The Canadian was having a hard time focusing on his job, and this was not improving his professional relationship with Inspector Thatcher, either. He had been reprimanded at least three times last week. Fortunately, the banquet's success might cut him some slack with his stern superior officer.

If Ben let his mind wonder, his every waking thought was about Ray. In one too many occasions his body would embarrass him in sentry duty, and he would rush inside the Consulate after his hour had ended to relieve himself in the most embarrassing way. His mind held no images other than Ray's face, or his beautiful hands, the elegant fingers, those full lips, the aristocratic and never ending neck, so inviting...

At night, of course, things only tended to get worse. Laying on his cot, eyes closed, Ben indulged his imagination on the fullest mode, figuring how would it feel to have those hands on his chest, those lips on his lips, those fingers on his hair as Ray run his tongue on the outside of his ear shell... Unsurprisingly enough, the Mountie was having a lot of trouble getting some sleep these last days. 

Ben chided himself for the lack of control. He tried to concentrate on the friendship, so that he could try to stop those thoughts from plaguing him in such insistent way. He even thought of telling himself over and over that his feelings would not find echo in Ray and that his Italian friend probably would never consider a relationship with another man. Such circumstance would sure terminate their friendship and that would kill Ben. A distant and inaccessible Ray was better than no Ray at all. His problem was convincing his body. 

After fulfilling the last of his obligations, Ben turned off the lamp at the Consulate's front desk and sighed again. Time to go home. Alone. Not even Diefenbaker was there. He chose to spend some time with his friend Willie Lambert. The ingrate. Ben was inclined to believe Diefenbaker's absence was due to his current mood. 

Maybe that night alone would help Ben cheer up a tad. The next day would be a Saturday, and since it was his day off, he could indulge a little and sleep in. Oblivion could mitigate his pain a bit.

Ben locked the front door and glanced at the corner automatically, even though there was no chance of a green Buick Riviera was parked at the usual spot at that time of night. Then his heart raced. There _was_ a green Buick Riviera parked at its usual spot. As if it was waiting for him to come out. Could it be only his imagination?

__

Great Scott, now I am seeing things.

The Mountie rubbed his eyes as if to dispel the apparition, but the familiar vehicle was still there. Ben approached it with weary steps.

"Ray?"

A weak smile. "Hi Benny." 

In the faint light of the street, Ben could see Ray was wearing his grey-pearl suit, the one that enhanced his green eyes. The Canadian tried to contain his heart inside his chest. "What are you doing here, Ray?"

"I went to the Hilton, but the reception was over. Then I went to your flea trap - sorry, your _apartment_ , - and it was empty, so I figured you might be here. It was just a guess." A shrug from beautifully articulated shoulders.

"It was a good guess, Ray, but you still haven't told me why you are here."

"I came to drive you home."

"It was very considerate of you, but I still..."

"Will you just come inside, Frasier?"

"Understood."

Ben slid to the front seat, and kept his hands on his lap, missing the Stetson. He was not wearing the hat for it was a gala night, but it usually helped him keep his hands busy. That moment, however, his mind was filled with other things. Precisely, it was filled with the things Ray was not telling him.

The Riv glided silently through deserted streets of Chicago until Ben asked, "Are you alright, Ray?"

"I am fine, Fraser", and everything indicated he was _not_ alright.

Nothing more was said during the entire trip to West Racine. It was in sepulchral silence that Ray killed the Riv's engine in the front of the building, as Ben invited, "Would you like to come up, Ray?"

"Sure."

They climbed the stairs in silence and Ben let Ray inside. The Italian slumped with a sigh on a chair as Ben put the kettle on the stove. "Don't you want to talk, Ray?" 

The cop raised his head to look at Ben, then smiled. Ben almost melted at the sport. Those huge green eyes were filled with a myriad of emotions, and in them there was pain, fear and gratitude. "I had a date, Fraser."

The Canadian quickly hid his surprise. "Really?" His voice came out slightly altered. Ben did his best to hide his pain to realise that some woman could be having everything he really wanted to be happy: Ray's smiles, Ray's charm, Ray's unique aura...

"It was such a lousy date, Benny."

"I am sorry, Ray". Liar!

The kettle boiled, and Ben busied himself for some minutes making coffee. It was fine coffee, very fancy, coming all the way from South America or Indonesia. He never had any. He only had coffee in his apartment because Ray liked it. 

"There was no reason for things to go so bad, you know." Ray sighed, misery plain in his face. "I pestered her for months. Valerie is such a cute girl, legs that go on forever... You know her; she is the secretary at the assistant DA's office near the South Side. Anyway, I took her to a nice cosy restaurant, and I tried to charm her, you know?"

Ben nodded, his acute hearing not missing the despair in Ray's voice. There was anger in it, too. "Then I looked at her, Benny, I looked at her and I _saw_ her. I mean, I really saw her. I felt a heel. The poor girl sure had a family somewhere, and all I was thinking was of lewd things to do to her. I was treating her like a hooker, wanting nothing more than get laid." 

A tear rolled down his face, and Ben felt his heart breaking for Ray's pain. "I began to feel uncomfortable. I was there with a calculated goal. It was like a mission: take her to bed. That was my only goal. After that, of course, I would discard her like a worn-out object."

"Ray, you would never do that." 

Ray's head was down, as if he was defeated in some sort of competition. "Yes, I would, Benny. Yes I would. And that is the tragedy. Until I realised what was going on, I was sure that I would do it. When I came to my senses and what I was about to do, I felt uncomfortable. Something was bothering me, and I could not place it."

A cup of coffee was offered, aristocratic hands took it, the head never came up. The words flowed away. "At that time, I was pretending to be someone I don't like: a real scumbag who wanted to get lucky. Poor Val. She did not deserve that. As I tried to feel better, Fraser, I realised that Val was not what I wanted." He sighed, shook the head. "It has been along time since I last had a date, Fraser. We hang out a lot, and I don't have been hanging around with girls as much I used to. But I realised then that I wanted a different kind of date. I wanted to be on a date that I could be myself, that I could be at ease. Carefree, you know? "

A tear spilled inside his cup of coffee. For the first time, Ray's voice cracked. "I realised then that I was only at ease with you, Benny. You were the only one I wanted to be with, the only one that makes me feel good with myself. I don't have to pretend with you. But maybe that is what I have to do from now on."

Fraser felt his heart speeding up. "I don't understand, Ray -"

"I think I love you, Fraser." It was whispered, a confession with fear and honesty. "You probably don't want to hear this, but I have to tell you anyway. God help me because I love you and I don't want any more dates. I only want you, and now I am gonna spend the rest of my life unhappy because either you are gonna beat the hell out of me and kick me out of your place right now or you will just leave me and my lewd and lustful feelings for you alone forever or you may even threaten to get your wolf to tear my throat out because you are disgusted of me and -"

Ray stopped, because his name was being called over and over, softly. 

"Ray, Ray, no. Stop it, Ray."

There was silence. Ray stifled a sob, his eyes closed so the tears would not fall in the coffee again. Time stood still. Then Ben finally could set his muscles in action, overwhelmed in emotion, his eyes also filled with tears and hope and love, but Ray never saw it, because he backed off when he heard Ben moving. The Italian was certain his friend was so disgusted that he would throw him out at any second. Ray could not contain his tears anymore, and his heart ached so much that all he wanted to do was escape Ben's presence.

"I am sorry I let you down, Benny. I will leave."

The Mountie finally trapped Ray in his arms. "No!" He held the Italian hard in his arms. "No. I will never let you go, Ray."

There was a fog in the Italian's brain for a second. "What?"

Ben used two fingers to lift Ray's chin and make their eyes meet. Then his voice came out slowly and softly, every word pronounced meticulously. "I said I will never let you go, Ray. What I meant to say was I love you, too."

Blue eyes met green ones, the first pair filled with reassurance and love, and the second one filled with tears and confusion. Ray backed off a little, but Ben never let him go from his arms. "Benny, you... Are you sure?"

Ben almost laughed, but he just smiled. "Yes, Ray, I am quite sure. I have been sure for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you... I mean, you..."

Ben rested one of his hands in Ray's chest while the other was still around the cop's waist. "Ray, I love you. I can't get my mind off you. Now that I know you feel the same, I will never let you go."

A lot more tears leaked from Ray's eyes as he saw the determination in Ben's lovely face. "Oh, God, it's true. You love me."

"Yes, Ray."

"And I am not dreaming."

"No, Ray, you are not."

More tears. Happy tears. "But it feels like a dream, Benny. I never realised...that you were... I mean... you don't show that you are... you are... you know..."

"Gay?"

"Yes". Ray had to take a deep breath, wipe the tears and take courage. "Because let me tell you, Benny, I sure did not know I was one either, until I realised I was in love with you."

"Ray, I am not worried about being gay or not. I don't even think about it. All I think about is you."

There was a lovely smile, and Ray was once more moved to tears. Ben held him, and he supported his friend as he sobbed for a few minutes. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"Awl, jeez, Benny, I am sorry! This is your good red serge tunic."

"It is quite alright, Ray. Don't worry. Come here."

He tried to guide Ray to bed, and the Italian felt his knees buckle, halting suddenly. "Benny... I don't think... I mean, I don't..."

Ben looked questioningly at him, then realised what his friend was reticent about. "Ray, I am trying to make you get some sleep. I have nothing but honourable intentions."

"Good, because... all this is so new to me, Ben, and I am so scared. I couldn't handle a lot of stuff right now."

The fragility and vulnerability Ray showed brought Ben to hold him tight and say, "It is alright, Ray. Everything will be alright."

Ben managed to bring the exhausted cop to his bed, taking his suit and tucking him in. Then he turned the light off and went to Ray looked up and asked, "Benny, please don't go."

"I am not going anywhere."

Green eyes flickered in the dark and suddenly Ray looked 10 years old. "I mean, stay with me. Please?"

"Of course. I just need to stop in the bathroom, OK?"

A few minutes later, Ben was in his red long johns and Ray was sound asleep in Ben's bed. The Mountie smiled, thinking how long he wanted to get Ray to his bed, but the circumstances were not what he dreamt. So he just chuckled and slid under the covers carefully not to wake up Ray. The cop mumbled something in his sleep and attached himself to Ben, seeking warmth and comfort. Ray's head naturally rested in Ben's chest, the Canadian heartbeat a reassuring sound. Ben smiled, glad to have Ray in his arms, and settled himself to sleep.

For a short while, it worked.

Ray yelped and sat up in bed, panting. Ben raised immediately, still groggy from sleep.

"Ray?"

"I had a dream, Ben."

"A dream".

"I dreamt I was in love with you, and you were in love with me, all because I had a lousy date with a secretary."

"Ray."

"Yeah?"

"That was not a dream."

"Not?"

"Not."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Because the dream went on, and then we were... you know... we were together in bed."

"Ray, we _are_ together in bed." 

"I mean that we were together _together_ in bed, Benny."

"Oh." Then Ben realised what he meant and blushed. "Ooh."

"Yeah. And that part was a dream, right, Benny?"

"Yes, Ray, that part was a dream."

"Oh." A pause. Low voice. "Benny, I had another epiphany."

"Another one?"

"I don't want that part to be a dream. I love you, Benny. I want you." A wicked gleam was in his eyes. "Do you want me?"

Ben felt his insides turning alive below the waistline. "Yes, Ray, very much."

Ray turned to him. "I am glad you do, Benny."

"Not half as I am."

Then he pulled Ray towards him, and their lips met. It was a soft touch at first, and their eyes were opened. Ben could barely feel the softness of Ray's lips, the warmth of his skin. The second time was a little longer and they just touched, until the Italian parted his lips, and Ben did not waste time to gently push his tongue inside his mouth.

To Ray, it was a whole other dimension. The feeling of that Canadian tongue all inside his mouth, warm, probing and gentle, was too much to bear, and his body began to get the idea. To Ben, it was everything he had always imagined. Ray's lips were sweet and tender, and his mouth was a furnace of delights. Impossible for one not to get burned.

Ray could not tell for sure how everything happened, but suddenly he was on Ben's arms, their bodies touching, bringing him pleasure in ways he had never thought possible. Ben opened his lips, receiving Ray's tongue, feeling the sweetness increase by tons. His hands began to roam on Ray's slender back, pulling him closer as if it was possible to crawl under the Italian's skin. But that wonderful skin was covered, and so his fingers went to the buttons of the fancy shirt, as his lips wondered from those lips to the succulent side of the elegant neck. 

Ray shuddered violently, panting, and began to return the favour. The long johns demanded a bit of effort, but the minute they were bare-chested, there was more kissing, and the temperature in the room began to rise. Ben revelled in Ray's body, his lips travelling in his chest, then stopping in one nipple. The small nub hardened when his tongue lapped over it, and Ray gasped. "Oh, Benny..."

Ben wished he could answer, but he'd rather pay some more attention to Ray's other nipple at the same time he shifted Ray's body a little, so he was on the top. Then his mouth went down to that extraordinarily beautiful belly. Ray's body was trembling, and Ben gently opened the belt buckle. The trembling worsened.

Ben forced himself to say, "Ray... If you don't want this..." _If you don't want this I will die_ , was his thought.

 

"Benny, please. Don't stop."

Grinning, Ben went back to his task, kissing Ray's belly and taking off his pants and briefs. Apparently in slow motion, the strained beautiful Italian penis leapt out from its clothing confinements and stared at Ben right in the face. He tried to do something, anything, but for a moment, he was in shock, staring back at it. The Canadian felt his own member hardening even more just from staring at that exquisite portion of Ray's anatomy.

Suddenly, Ben felt hands grabbing his arms and pulling him up, and Ray was fumbling with the long johns, gasping. "Benny, please, please."

The Italian only seemed to return to a healthy breathing when Ben was rid of his last piece of clothing - the starched white boxers. Then Ray seemed to forget how to breathe. Or talk. Never, in his entire life, had Ray seen a more beautiful body. The pale skin, the irreproachable curves, the flawless lines. Such Canadian design was only found once in a lifetime. And, apparently, it was all _his_.

Ben looked at Ray staring at him, and for a moment he feared Ray was having second thoughts. _God, let that not be so_. Ray raised his head and looked at his lover. All Ben's doubts crumbled in pieces. Ben felt his soul melting at the sight of the smile Ray cast at him, and thrust himself in trusting Italian arms, heart exploding with happiness to know Ray wanted him as much as he wanted him. They kissed again, their passion fuelled by the skin contact and basic instincts took over.

Cock touching cock, hips thrusting against hips, Ben and Ray soared in passion and desire. Ben never knew there could be so much need. Ray never knew he could want someone this bad. Both never felt so complete.

Completion, actually, was just a few thrusts away. Ben could feel the pressure building in his groin. It was a familiar sensation, and one that was totally different, too. This time it was not a mere function oft he body. It was Ray with him, and they were both connecting in a deeper level. His breath quickened, and he knew he would not last long.

So he stopped.

Ray whimpered when the motion ceased. "Benny..."

"Too soon, Ray", Ben tried to catch his breath. "It must last longer."

"No!" Ray pulled him against his body. "No, please, Benny. I need this. I need to feel you with me. Please, Benny." He nuzzled the Canadian's neck and licked it all over. "I need to come, and I need to see you come."

There was some sort of desperation in Ray's voice, and Ben could feel the other man's need for reassurance. How could he deny any request from his Ray? "Yes Ray."

"Please, Benny". Ray's hips were already moving forward, seeking contact. "Please. Let's do it."

Ben manoeuvred once more to have their groins together, and Ray hissed at the renewed contact. The sound excited the Mountie, and the grinding restarted in almost frantic levels, and their limbs intertwined even tighter than before. Hard flesh against hard flesh, forehead against forehead, a multitude of textures, the heat climbing, and there was no room for rational thought, only the savouring of sensations.

"Oh, Benny..."

"Ray, Ray..."

Ben felt the world spinning out of its axis for a second and this groin exploded, spilling hot fluid in Ray's belly at the same time his throat emitted an unarticulated sound. In seconds, it was Ray turn to shower Ben's stomach with his juices. The Italian let his body limp against Ben, trying to recover his breath and the sensation of landing after such a high flight. 

 

The Mountie was still busy trying to learn how to breathe again, maybe think, too. His heart was racing from more than merely physical exertion. Making love to Ray was much more than he had ever imagined in those long and lonely nights. It made him feel in a way he never thought possible.

In automatic movements, Ben disentangled himself from Ray's long limbs and brought a washcloth and began to carefully clean them both. Even his gentle movement woke Ray up from his light doze. The Italian smiled and placed his hand in Ben's hand, put the washcloth away, then pulled the Canadian towards him to make their lips meet again. Surfacing for air, Ray faced his beautiful Benny and smiled. "I am so happy, Benny."

The Canadian searched the cop's face. Ray's emotional state seemed to have changed from the insecurity he had shown moments earlier. "Are you OK, Ray?"

The smile on such Italian face was priceless, and Benny felt his heart racing. "Like a million bucks. I am still having a hard time believing this is _not_ a dream, but other than that, I am swell, Benny boy."

"I am also overwhelmed, Ray. I never thought this could be possible."

"I had never imagined, Benny. Why didn't you say anything?"

Ben could not help to blush. "I was afraid to jeopardise our friendship, Ray. It is very important to me. Even now, I am afraid that we could not be friends anymore, since we are lovers."

"What?!" Ray's reaction was a little bit more than Ben expected. "Benny, we will never stop being friends. We love each other a long time, and now we took this love a little further, that's all." He searched the sapphire eyes, solemn in his own way. "At least that is how I feel."

Ben felt tears pricking. "I... I couldn't live without you, Ray. Hiding my love from you was killing me."

Ray held him tight, feeling his Canadian heart racing against his. "I am sorry, baby, I am so sorry. I was stupid, I should have seen it."

"But Ray," Ben quickly wiped a few tears that insisted on leaking from eyes, "you did not know how you felt."

There was a small chuckle on Ray's lips, a faint blush and he slid his fingers through the thick Canadian dark hair. "Benny, maybe I was just scared I could not see what was right in front of me. Blind, you know? But now I can see." 

Ben gave him one of his most prized smiles, that type that could beam away. "You look so much more relaxed now. When you showed up at the Consulate, you seemed to be angry."

"Not only that, Benny. I was also frustrated. And terrified by the fact that this could have been the last time I saw you. I was facing a lifetime of pain and loneliness ahead of me, Benny. Because without you, my life would be over and it would not have been fair."

For a moment, they just stood there, holding each other, inhaling their scents, feeling warmth and love surrounding their embrace. The room was silent, the noises from the street distant and oblivious to the new lovers.

Ben began to feel his heart racing again. He started to place little tender kisses on the Italian delectable neck, each time whispering the name of his beloved. "Ray. Ray. Ray."

"Hmm?"

"Ray, please. I'd like", more kisses, now coming to his chest, "to ask you something."

Ray sensed his breath quickening. "Ask away, Benny. Just don't stop what you're doing."

Ben was already down Ray's belly enough to reach his navel. "Ray... I need you to claim me..."

The tingling in Ray's groin increased remarkably and his voice almost faltered. "Benny... I am not sure I understood what you mean."

"Ray..." The Italian looked down and his lower belly seemed to catch fire. Benny had stopped all activities and rested his head on Ray's hip to look up at his amazing lover. The expression in his face, the sparkle in his eyes now tinted as midnight blue, made Ray melt and shiver all over. "Make love to me."

The Italian forgot how to breathe, head spinning. "Benny... Are you saying...? Geez, Benny, I... I just..."

"Please, Ray". Big-eyed Mountie look, full mode, now. "I really need this. It is totally imperative that I feel our connection in the deepest level possible. And I can't think of anything deeper than this."

"I just don't want to hurt you, Benny. You know I have never done it before."

"I have not either, Ray. But I have... imagined it, and it was not... totally unpleasant..."

That rocked the boat for Ray. "You have imagined? As in, like, you had a fantasy with me?"

"Of course I had fantasies about you, Ray" Benny blushed beautifully. "I never thought I would be like we are now, so I had to imagine. Besides... you are such a good subject for fantasies..."

"Oh, Benny, you keep talking like this, and we might be here all night long."

"As long as you are inside me, Ray", Benny still blushed, but he was panting, his body shivering in anticipation. "Ray, please. You don't have to do this if you don't want."

"Are you kidding?" The Italian pulled him into his arms. "I am excited just to think about it."

"Ray...."

Ben searched Ray's eyes, and saw nothing but desire there, and that sight sent fire through his veins. He kissed his Ray deeply, and moved his hand down his flat belly, until he reached the other man's penis. The mere touch made Ray cry out in pleasure. Ben used his fingers in the head, gathering some pre-cum from the slit. Instinctively, Ray was bucking his hips, moaning. Excited, Ben knew that only pre-cum was not lubrication enough, so he jumped up, and just said, "I will be right back".

Ray whimpered loudly at the sudden loss, but opened a smile when he saw Ben coming back with a small bottle of olive oil. The Canadian brushed his lips and asked, "So you are sure?" 

"Yes, Benny." Green eyes met pleading blue ones, shining with lust. Ray wished he could freeze that image, because he had never seen such passion in Fraser's face. Ben still had the olive oil and Ray put his hand over Ben's to take the bottle from him. They were both shaking.

Ray sat up and Ben lay down quietly, their breath breaking the silence in the bedroom. The cop gingerly spread the liquid in his hands and looked at Benny, laying in his side, looking over his shoulder to keep eye contact with Ray. Their gaze locked.

Then Ray shook his head and sighed. "No, Benny. I am sorry. I can't - I just..."

Ray was backing out. Deep disappointment hit the Mountie as a ton of rocks. But he instantly recovered, thinking of how Ray should be hurting. He sat up and took Ray in his arms, rushing to reassure him. "Ray, it is OK. I said you don't have to do this -"

But Ray struggled and got free from Ben's arms. "No, I meant I can't do it without looking at you. I need to see you. I won't do it from behind you, OK? I am just afraid to hurt you, Benny. I know this is the safest way for the first time, but I wanted to do it face to face. What do you say?"

It took precisely six seconds till Ben realised what Ray meant. Relieved for another five seconds, he smiled, thoroughly moved by Ray's concern. Ben was having a hard time controlling his deep emotion, feeling as if his heart would burst from sheer love to Ray. The Mountie used the back of his hand to gently caress his lover's face and tried his best no to choke. "I say... I love you more than anything in my life. And I want you to have me any way you want."

Ray thrust his tongue inside Ben's mouth and breathed, "I love you, too, you crazy Mountie. Now I want to make love to you."

His oily hand sneaked to Ben's gorged member, and the Canadian gasped at the touch. "Like this, Benny?"

He began gently tugging his balls, and leaning towards him, using his body to make his lover lay down on his back without taking his lips from Ben's. "Ray...", sighed Ben.

"Shh, Benny... let me make love to you."

"Yes, Ray."

Now the oily finger was stroking his perineum, and Ben sensed part of his brain melting away. A _very large_ part of his brain. "Make me yours..."

Ray positioned in between Ben's thighs and looked once more at the perfect Canadian designed being offered to him. "You are so beautiful, Benny." He leaned to kiss him once more and began to use the tip of his oily finger to tease Ben's tight opening. Ben moaned loudly, and it was muffled because Ray had not release his lips.

Gently, lovingly, the digit was dipped inside Ben's body. He spread his legs, easily accepting the intrusion, feeling in and out movements, trying to suck some air the minute Ray let his lips go. The Italian was lost in such beauty, and he moved the other hand to massage Ben's balls. The second finger was added, and then Ben gasped loudly. "Ray, Ray. Now, Ray, please."

Never one to deny any of Benny's request, Ray used his oily hand to lube up his own cock, and positioned himself. "Ready, Benny?"

"Please!"

This was as close as begging as Ben could ever remember in his life. Ray guided his cock to the tight orifice and gasped as it made its way gently through the tight tunnel. Ben moaned even louder at the sensation of Ray joining him, filling him, sharing him. "Oh, dear!"

"Benny, are you OK?" Ray's voice was filled with concern and he stopped. "It if hurts, just let me know".

"It feels so good, Ray", he whispered. "It's just...so much better than anything I ever imagined."

"Oh, God, Benny," Ray kept on feeding him more and more of his cock until he was buried deep in Ben, tightness and heat enveloping him as he had never felt before. Then Ray retreated slowly to re-enter with more vigour, sending cascades of pleasure through Ben's and his body. They moaned together, Ben shutting his eyes tightly. Ray repeated the slow invasion motion once, then twice, and the thrusts were more insistent, and Ben was in another dimension.

But the minute Ray took hold of his cock and began to pump it in synch with his thrusts, Benton Fraser realised he was a lost man. Lost to the love of his Ray, so much more than a friend and a lover. He was totally committed, there was no turning back, now. All this swirled around his heart as his body was swept through heavenly sensations. The rhythm grew faster, the thrusts stronger.

Ben opened his eyes to the most exquisite vision. Ray was intent on bringing him pleasure, eyes closed, his whole face expressing his rapture as he plunged his dark Italian penis in and out of Ben's body. There was a glow of sweat in his balding head, a different shadow the way the light hit his furry lean chest... And when Ray managed to hit his prostate, Ben arched his whole body and cried out, in a long and hard orgasm that made him ejaculate all over his own stomach as well as Ray's hand.

Feeling Fraser's body tightening around him, Ray could feel the unstoppable explosion ripping through his veins and he wailed, "Benny!!!!!", as he released his seed inside his lover's trembling body.

Ray fell on the top of Ben's body, his muscles weighing as lead and his lungs craving for air. Ben was not in better shape.

When Ray regained possession of his senses, he felt Benny's warmth underneath him, and could not resist the impulse to kiss that smooth skin. The Canadian had his eyes closed, his breath slowly returning to normal, his head spinning.

"Ray... I never felt anything like this before."

"Oh, Benny." He kept on kissing the broad Canadian chest. "Benny, I am so happy."

Ben wrapped his arms around Ray possessively. "I am yours forever, Ray. You have to keep me now."

"I will, Benny. As long as you promise me something."

"What is it?"

Green solemn eyes stared into his blue ones. "Never let me go. I will never want to go, but please Benny don't let it ever happen, OK? Because now I know that I can't live without you."

Ben produced one of his sweetest smiles and tried to reassure his new lover. "I cannot live without you either, Ray, so don't worry. This will never happen." Then Ben looked deep in Ray's eyes, and his face grew all-solemn as his voice changed. "This is a promise. Word from a Mountie."

"And Mounties never break a promise, don't they, Benny?"

"Never. We keep out promises with our life, Ray."

Ray sighed, contented. "Good. I love you, Benny."

"I love you, Ray."

They smiled at each other, then kissed deeply. Ray could feel all his emotional knots dissolving and he rested his head on Ben's broad chest.

They smiled at each other, then kissed deeply. Ray could feel all his emotional knots dissolving and he rested his head on Ben's broad chest, relaxed and satisfied. The cop could feel his body slipping into sleep, and struggled. Ben cradled his head and said, "Get some rest, Ray."

Ray laughed softly. "I feel so tired and so wired up at the same time, Benny. I want to make love again, but I am too chewed up. Yet I think it is a waste to sleep having you all to me."

It was Ben's turn to laugh. "Yes, I feel the same way. After waiting so long to have you here, it feels like a waste to rest. But it is quite late. We are both tired. We can sleep in tomorrow."

Ray snuggled up to Ben, his body relaxed and his voice was slurry. "That is what I love about you, Benny. You keep taking care of me."

Ben kissed his forehead gently. "That is what I do best, Ray. And I intend to keep doing it, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all, Benny." Ray closed his eyes, feeling sleep creeping in. "'Cept when you toss me into garbage cans... ruin my suits..."

"Go to sleep, Ray."

Definitely a mumble. "Love ya, Benny."

"I love you too, Ray."

 

 The End

 

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Comments at. 

 

 


End file.
